Petex Fusion: Archive
by archivewriter3
Summary: This is the Archive for Petex Fusion where I will release the information about my world. Most of the levels are locked, and will be unlocked as we progress.


**Archive One**

This Archive's first chapter MUST be read if you are to understand Petex. The rest are optional, but recommended.

CHAPTER ONE

 **PLEASE SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WILL GET OFFENDED ABOUT MY OPINION ON WHY I DONT WANT PEOPLE TO TELL ME ANYTHING** _ **HARSH**_ **ABOUT THIS BEING RELATED TO POKÉMON.**

I really don't want people flaming me at how this just seems like a rip-off of Pokèmon because I swear on everything that I believe in, that I had dreams and ideas of Petex before I even _knew_ what a Pokémon WAS. It's okay if it is pointed out; it's not like you're completely wrong anyway. Sure, I _did_ build a lot of the world on Pokémon, but that is to be expected. Nearly EVERY every idea of fan fiction comes from what the writer has seen and/or heard from another fanfiction, the fandom in question or other sources. It's a fact.

 **RANT ENDS HERE. YOU CAN READ ON.**

That rant completed, I promise to update this Archive as much as possible to fill in the blanks about my universe. You may take my universe and use it, or just want to use my Petex as Fakemon or something. What I want is that you at least mention that it originated from me.

BTW, I'll be using Pokémon as examples. XD

 **Note on Affinities**

Affinities are like types. Petex are categorized according to their affinities. Their weakness and strengths against each other are based on affinities, but that is probably where any relation to types ends.

Petex are physical energy and as such channel their energy into physical forms. That is why a Petex that is as tiny as a mouse can fire of a beam of light for a nearly infinite time. That also means that every Petex's energy is unique and can be related to other affinities easily. Such as having that beam of light crackle with electricity from the static in the air. Or blaze with fire as it reaches its point of contact. Or become a frigid beam as it passes through a cold region. Through this easy manipulation of their surroundings, it is safe to say that there are millions of Affinities in the world.

Another thing is that affinities can and have change every individual Petex's move set. Allow me to delve into the world of Pokémon.

Let us take two Quilava. One has trained in a dark environment, where it has fought ghosts and the dark energies they produce for years. It has adapted to the darkness of the caves and wretched nightmare inducing terrains that the ghosts and Dark-types dwell. If it were a Petex, it would have absorbed some of that dark energy into it and been able to expel it at will just like its flame. As such, it would have some custom moves like firing of a Dark Pulse that was covered in rings of flame. Or coating itself in a Will-o-wisp and then adding extra fire to the ghostly flames and then ramming into an enemy.

The other Quilava could just be a normal one, and thus will have none of these traits.

 **Note on Petex**

The Petex race are creatures that come in all shapes and sizes. They may resemble plants, animals, minerals and other such stuff. They may look like biological creatures for the most part, but do not be deceived; not only are they not truly corporeal beings, but they are made of physical energy. They may look normal, but slash open a Petex and you will notice two things; first they will have no insides other than glowing blue cubes that make up their entire being, and those cubes of physical energy break apart when the attraction between them is diminished enough. Hence when a Petex is defeated, it doesn't die or 'faint', but literally breaks apart, reverting to what it was before being a true physical body; energy.

This energy is known as Cubex. Physical energy compressed by same energy into the form of an electric blue cube not bigger than a bottle cap.

The reason why they can look and feel physical and nonesuch like for example looking like a dog and slobbering all over its owner is still largely unknown, but most sources say that Petex are like ghosts made of energy that 'possess' a physical form when they enter into this plane of existence, since Petex have been around for hundreds of years without any shown record of where they came from.

Since they can appear biological, they can also do biological things like eat, sleep, produce body fluids, etc. It doesn't mean their 'bodies' don't have a limit. The bodies can only fool you so much until someone notices minute things like the fact that they NEVER age. Or that they can only PRETEND to be tired.


End file.
